A Day Amidst Paradise
by Aura Kage
Summary: My first fanfic entry on FFN...you won't like this story unless you're fond of fancy words, and the "she" I refer to is Mew.


Things to know before reading:

--This is somewhat of an odd, fancy word adorned fanfic thingy that I wrote...please no flaming, this is my first entry...

~Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I just wrote about it.

__

Silence...

Solitude...

Peace...

Tranquillity...

Two azure optics un-enclosed themselves from the surrender of sleep and the pearled pink body stretched awake at the first falls of shafts of immature sunlight on the slender form. The figure rose, bantam arms rising almost ceremoniously into the sky, nose tilted skyward at the sunrise-stained clouds of vibrant oranges, tinted with gold, and streaked with crimson. The rose-hued cat-like form twirled in the air with the grace of water, giggling musically as it elevated to the aurora'd sky...life was laughter and fun and forever dancing to the music of the greater spirits.

She dived back down into the canopy of trees, her flight erratic as she trailed to the merged euphony of drowsy feathered creatures come to greet the day. She stopped and perched atop a tree with dewdrops tinted gold with dawn. Her flushed paws reached for a small downy fruit from the tree, mild yellow and blushed with red, shaped like a heart. She bit into it and felt the pleasant, saccharine juice drip into her mouth, and she devoured the flesh of the fruit in heartbeats, rising into the air again as the chirrups of birds strengthened.

She spiraled into the air, into the clouds, and back down again to the ground by a muttering stream. Her long serpentine tail twined around a shell in the water-worn stones by the bank, bringing it into her forepaws and gently letting it go. It was all ripply on the back and hued a pale chestnut brown and wan yellow. She dipped the shell back into the water and drew it to her mouth, sipping delicately as a thin cord of water emptied out of a crack in the shell, crystalline and glimmering.

After drinking her fill, she left the shell by the river and flew off again, searching for something to do. Her youthful mind saw nothing but endless possibilities of fun and amusement; an old vine was suddenly an insidious snake attempting to bury its fangs into her arm, a cracked twig abruptly became a large sword and severed the snake's head away from its body. She played this game until midday...

...And that was when she heard the angry susurration of something foreign weaving through the gentle foliage. She was instantly curious of what would sweep through the gentle verdure in such a way, and her hindpaws lifted of the ground in flight, head craned forward, inquisitive.

What she saw made her perplexed - large beings that walked on two hindlegs, garbed in tawny hues and dome hats. The one in front had a still-living branch that it had probably ripped off a sapling, and was sweeping it over the verdant place to clear a pathway for its companions. She drifted ahead of the group and into the tree's protective canopy, watching with widened sapphire orbs. They were headed towards a stone structure not far off; suddenly, the thing in front dropped his branch as the flora thinned away into a worn path. It shouted to its companions, who came to his side and slowly approached the stone structure.

The stones were aged and paled, and between them grew olive-hued growths that were textured either rough or fuzzy. The things strode into the structure; a few looked around with opened mouths, as if they wanted to swallow the place up. Others inspected the interior walls worn smooth by its centuries of serenity, although faint etchings were visible on their surfaces. Then one came to an etching on the wall that was not done away by maturity - a strange image that bore few curved lines. A figure with a feline outline, large eyes, and was in somewhat of a dancing position...she wondered who this drawing was about as one of the humans took something sharp and began cutting out the image, tearing through ancient fonts.

As quickly as they had come, they left. She followed, for a while, until she bored of dodging their sight and finally fled them all together. The sun was already dipping below the peaked horizon and the azure sky was darkening, preparing for the arrival of the sun's rival - the moon. She perched atop another canopy and watched the sky fade, as if someone were spreading a blanket over the earth to ready it for sleep. One by one, twinkling lights beamed down at her - the stars - and the moon started its round of the sky, impressively full and radiating a silver glow.

Her eyelids grew heavy and she dropped down below the leaves and onto the ground, nestling her head into the soft healthy emerald of the grass. And she fell asleep under a veil of celestial spheres, to awake again next morning...


End file.
